Whiskey Lullaby
by Busine
Summary: Edward gone for the military, how will Bella survive? Rated T because of character death and mentions of heavy drinking. All human. ONESHOT. Now Edited!


**This is my first fanfic ever! I have written it out of a song. Brad Paisley – Whiskey lullaby. If you have not heard it you must look it up on youtube. Special thanks to my Beta Kritin who had read and fixed my mistakes! Love Ya'**

**After a long, long, long time I have finally edited the story after the reviwes. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, the great Stephenie Meyer does, I just borrow the characters. **

* * *

**Whiskey Lullaby.**

**Prologue**

"I will come back to you love" he whispered in my ear. "do you have to go?" I cried back "I'll miss you so much" "I'll miss you to love, but I will come back for you, you just have to believe in us!"

That was the last thing I said to Edward before he left me to join the military. He had been gone for five years. For three years I have looked after him by the old oak, he never showed. He never wrote anything either. I still loved him with all my heart, but the pain was too much to handle. It was fucking up my head. So after the second year I met Jacob, he was a good support through the years. It was no wonder I fell in love with him. I still loved Edward, but Jacob was in my life now and he cared for me.

**BPOV. **

"Bella, love can you come in here for a second?" Jacob asked with a voice that was full of love. "I'm coming Jake, just a minute!" I shouted back.

Back in the living room I saw Jake pace back and forth on the living room floor. "Jesus Jake, take a pill or something." I said with a smile. He looked me in the eye and walked slowly towards me with his arms out to me. He grabbed me by the waist and spun me around, until he slid down on one knee and looked me strait in the eye.

"Bella, I love you for all my life, and you are the world to me. Will you do me the honor to be my wife?" his voice full of the love that I saw in his eyes. "Oh Jake" I choked on my words and I started to cry. "Bella?" his voice dripping with concern. "I'm okay Jake; it's just that you took me by surprise, and to answer your question: Yes I will marry you!" I said with happiness, I couldn't sit around and wait for Edward anymore, I had to move on. Or at least try.

**JPOV**

I knew why Bella reacted the way she did. I knew it was because of Edward. So it's not mean to say I was surprised that she agreed to marry me. But I love her so I could wait, but now she had agreed to be mine. "I love you so much" I whispered in her ear while I picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

I lay her gentling down on the bed and locked down on my beautiful fiancée. I wanted to show her how much I loved her. I started to open the buttons on her white button up shirt and kissed every inch of her exposed skin. I moved down to her pants and opened the button. When her pants were off I sat up for a better look. She was beautiful. "I love you so much" I whispered to her. She smiled up to me "I love you too" she answered shyly.

Her small warm hands reached up to my sweater and dragged it off me. "Eager are we?" I asked with a huge smile. She just looked up on me and continued her travel down my pants. When she brought the sheets over us I heard the door open.

**EPOV**

I had just opened the front door when I heard laughter from the second floor. I knew it had to be Bella, no one could laugh like her, but then I heard a man laugh. My heart broke a little right there. I went up to the second floor and headed for the bedroom. "Bella, I'm home?" I made it look like a question. Of course I was home.

What I saw broke my heart, of course, it had been five years, but she said she wait for me like I had waited for her. Her big brown eyes met mine and what I saw was anger and regret. I looked down and walked out with tears running down my face. She broke my heart.

I ran out to my bike and kick started it. I heard her screams for me and when I turned around she stood there with just a white robe. "Edward, please" she cried after me while she lifted her arms out to me. That's when I saw the ring on her finger. She was either engaged or married. I turned my back to her and left without looking back. I drove right home to my mother and father. Leaving tracks in the snow.

I didn't talk to anybody for a week, but after the eighth day Bella stood in my bedroom door and looked at me with eyes full of tears. I know I looked like hell and smelled the same way. I had been drunk most of the week. "What do you want?" I asked with a glare. "I wanted to talk to you, I haven't seen you for five years and.. and when.. " she broke down in tears. I reached out to touch her, but I stopped and pulled my arm back. I couldn't. I leaned over to my bedside table and grabbed the whiskey.

"I want you to go, you have started a new life without me. You didn't believe in us " I said with angry tears running down my face. She looked at me, and she looked angry. "Just so you know Edward, you left me. You were gone for five years. Did you ever think about how I felt?" she shouted. "I thought about you everyday every week, I wrote you letters every week the last three years." I shouted back. "I never received any letters" she said surprised. "Well, maybe you should ask the one you call love?" I said and marched out of my own room.

**BPOV**

I saw Edward walk out of the room and leaving me behind. Angry I walked out to talk to Jacob. "Jake, you home?" I called after him. "I'll be right down honey" was all he said. He must have heard on my voice that I was pissed off. "What is it honey?" he asked with a smile. "Did Edward ever send any letters to me?" I said with tears boiling up in my eyes. "Uh.. He.. Kind of sent one every week for a while." He whispered almost so low that I didn't hear him. "Oh my god Jake, you knew how bad I was hurting and you never told me I got letters every week?" I cried. "I didn't want you to hurting anymore so I burned them." He stated. I slapped him and ran out of the house to find Edward.

I knew that I had broken his heart, but I could fix it, right? I ran all the way back to Edward's house. No one was home. I checked at Em's bar, empty. Where could he be? "Edward" I shouted with all my strength. Then it hit me; the meadow, our meadow, his meadow.

I saw him lying still in the snow in the middle of the meadow, his face up to the sky. I ran towards him when I realized that he was too still. I ran the fastest I could and of course I fell five meters from him. I looked over to him and his eyes were looking up to the stars, but at the same time he didn't see them. His eyes were blank. It was so cold; it had begun to snow again.

"Edward?" I said. No answer. "Damn it Edward, answer me right this moment!" I looked over on the other side of him. Three bottles whiskey. All of them were empty. I looked back to Edward and my eyes begun to fill with tears. He did not breathe, he did not breathe, HE DID NOT BREATHE!

I got up from the snow, I didn't mind the cold. I didn't feel it. Not on the outside of my body anyway.

Once I was beside Edward I sank down to my knees. Tears running down my face I bent down and kissed him on his cold lips. He was dead, and it was all my fault. Not Jakes, not Edwards, no mine. Mine alone. I had killed the love of my life. I loocked him over and saw his left hand was fisted. I opened his hand and in his hand a note was. On one side of the note there was a picture of me, on the other a sentence in his handwriting:_ I love her 'till I die._

The little snowflakes that were falling soon became a snow storm. I didn't leave him. I just lay beside him the entire night crying for my lost love.

"I'll love you to my love" I wispered out in th night.

**Epilogue**

The day after people came to look for the two missing persons. All they saw when they entered the meadow was snow, in the middle there was a pile of snow. Under it were to people, both of them dead from a broken heart.

The couple was buried under the old oak. On the place where she had waited for him for three years. Finally they could rest together.

Forever.

* * *

**This was my first fanfic, and I loved to write it. Read and Review! **

**Love Busine**


End file.
